the hunger games
by serenasantos10
Summary: this is my way i wanted to make my story hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1

hope you enjoy!

I look at the clock 5:09 a.m. I knew i would not last until 8:00. I see my sister prim sleeping with my mother and i turn and see her stupid cat buttercup hissing at me i will never know why she would want the evil thing .I get up but I guess I was to noisy cause I woke up Prim. "Could not sleep again" she said very calm with me "yep" I said. "Was it about the hunger games"? Prim you know me too well I guess i am just scared of what the outcome will be. Don't worry i bet if you were in you would kick butt! Thanks Prim but i know i would not care about me it is prim i want to be as safe as possible. "What is all the chit chat about." Said my mother "nothing much" said Prim. "Well if you are gonna keep talking please make it more quiet" "sure" i said. But me and Prim knew we were not going to talk anymore it was our daily routine i wake up she wakes up we talk and then i go hunting with Gale. And as right on time Prim says have a nice hunting trip and goes over to play with her demon cat buttercup. I whisper goodbye to Prim and grab my jacket when i am about to close the door she says be back soon i always make sure too cause i know it would scare Prim if i would stay out late. When I walk out the door i see the sky is clear right then i can tell it will be a good hunting day there is a perfect little wind to the weather so it won't be that hot as i walk to Gales place i think about what good game there is in the woods. I don't even notice Gale walk out his creaky door and says to me ready to hunt until he says it again yes i am ready i say to him in a positive tune this is really the only time i can be myself. As we walk to the woods we talk about the same old things what we will do today until he brought up something that i would not want to talk about the hunger games. So Katniss do you think we will be alright you know do you think we will not get picked i tell him to sit down then i say we will never be alright we will still have to see someones loved one suffer and maybe die then we might get picked so we will never be alright. You are right but i guess lets get to the hunting! Ok i say as we creep in the woods i see something moving i don't know what it is but i shot this seems to get Gales attention as we both run at it there i see a deer. Nice job Gale says not sounding happy he has always wanted to shot a deer so for some reason i give him the deer at first he says no but then gives in. I start to find something new and see some birds flying i shoot all 5 of them and caught 2 rats as we start to head out of the woods we talk about the things we can get when we trade all of this game when we walk into town Gale goes to trade at the hob I changed it up and thought of going to the bakery the owner is so nice and i love the cakes so does Prim when i get there i see the bakers son all of a sudden i want to go home i never even knew his name and he saved my life i remember it all to well it was a rainy day i was looking through his garbage cans until his mom came and made me go away then i remember i was about to die until i heard someone screaming and i saw him with burnt bread in his hand he through the first bread to the pigs then gave some to me i was so shocked then he went away since then i always called the boy with bread. I walked up to him and said i would like to trade so i gave all i had and he gave me 3 cookies and 1 old loaf of bread. I said thanks and then he said no problem and i left. By the time I got back it was 6:00 when i walked in the door Prim was crying what is wrong i said about to have a panic attack y-y-you took so long she sobbed then something hit me i always came back at 5:00 oh Prim i am so sorry it took longer than this time please stop crying look i got us some yummy food i got 3 cookies and 1 loaf of bread well the bread is not perfect but still good! Thanks said Prim smiling finally able to stop crying. Where is mother? i said she had to go work on a miner said Prim. what is wrong with him? He was working and then he bended down and fell right on his back mother thinks he broke it. Well that sounds horrible i said. After an hour mother was not back so i asked Prim if she wanted to go to town. YES said Prim i could tell she was bored when we walked to the town square we say people getting ready for the reaping. Prim looked over there and was so scared i leaded her somewhere else i wish i could get something for Prim but i had no money as we walked i saw something on the ground when i picked it up some woman said to me it is a mockingjay pin she said it was hers but she said for me to keep it i held it in my hand for a while then when Prim was looking at the Primrose flowers come with me home i have a present her whole face glowed. As we were walking home she would not stop bouncing. When we got home she sat on the couch and said may i have that gift now i laughed and said of course i gave her the pin her face glowed once again and i told her it will give you good luck for everything. Even the hunger games she said i froze i did not know how i forgot that the reaping and how it was the next day Katniss , KATNISS what i said well i be safe for the hunger games of course you will Prim your name is only in there once i think the chances are very slim for you. Thanks Katniss for the gift no problem i said now lets go eat some of the bread. After that i said lets go to bed ok said Prim but can i sleep with you i said yes of course knowing this might be the last time i sleep with her.


End file.
